pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP081: Chim - Charred!
is the 29th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis Ash and the others are running after Gligar who has been blown away by a gust, and run into Paul. After a huge argument about their different ways of treating Pokémon, Ash challenges Paul to a battle. During the battle, Chimchar activates its Blaze Ability, but it goes out of control. Will Ash stop Chimchar before it's too late? Episode Plot Ash is about to battle to train his Buizel, Pikachu and Turtwig, the Pokémon he will use in Pastoria Gym. Dawn will use Ash's Staravia, Chimchar and her Piplup to train them. Chimchar uses Flamethrower, Staravia Aerial Ace and Piplup Bubble Beam. Pikachu's Thunderbolt stops Flamethrower, Turtwig's Razor Leaf collides with Bubble Beam and Buizel negates Staravia's Aerial Ace using Aqua Jet. Ash is impressed by his Pokémon's power and tells them to keep up to get the fourth Badge, while Ash thanks Chimchar, Staravia and Piplup for assistance. Gligar is very happy to see all this and flies on Ash's head. It wants to compete in a Gym Battle, though Ash tells it needs some experience first. Gligar begins to act competent, so Brock advises to have a battle against Sudowoodo. Ash agrees, making Gligar to fly again on Ash's head. Team Rocket spies on them and soon get blown away by the wind. Gligar uses Steel Wind, but the wind is too strong and gets also blown away. Gligar is blown away on Team Rocket's balloon and pops it, blasting them off. Gligar falls near Paul, who almost caught a Drapion, as it escaped. Staravia found Gligar and goes to Ash. Gligar re-unites with Ash. Ash asks Paul if he had his Gym Battle yet, but Paul responds why would he care about it as a "losing Coordinator" - he saw the transmission of the Wallace Cup. Ash explains Wallace advised him to enter with Buizel, to improve his skills. Paul reminds him he entered the Hearthome City's Tag Battle Tournament to face difficult trainers and Ash gave him a hard time, but now that is what Ash pulled at the Wallace Cup, angering him. Ash accuses him that he entered to power up his own Pokémon, but Paul responds now he has proof that Ash is weaker than he is. Team Rocket wanders after they blast off. They spot the twerps and Jessie wants to pound Gligar, but James stops her, as it seems a battle is about to start. Ash clarifies that they both want to win the Sinnoh League and to do that, they need to train. After Cynthia defeated Paul, she told them to find their own battle style and Ash found it - to trust his friends, unlike Paul. Paul ignores him, so Brock asks him what Cynthia said meant to him. Paul tells them that "it is not his thing". Paul leaves and Ash challenges him for a battle. Paul would have left if Chimchar did not call to him and Paul accepts the 3-on-3 battle. Dawn tosses the coin on her Pokétch and it is heads, so Ash has the first move. Gligar would like to start first, so Ash picks him. Paul sends his Gliscor to battle it. Gligar starts with X-Scissor, but gets negated with Knock Off. So, Gligar uses Sand Attack, but Gliscor does not seem affected. Gliscor uses Guillotine, negating Gligar's Steel Wing and defeating him. Gligar is sad, but others convince him it did good. Paul just says that the loss is the trainer's fault. Paul sends Ursaring, so Chimchar is willing to battle, so Ash allows it this battle. Chimchar uses Flamethrower, hitting it, though Ursaring retaliates with Focus Blast. Chimchar digs, but gets thrown out when Ursaring used Hammer Arm on the ground. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, but Ursaring stops it. Ursaring's Secret Power affects Chimchar, so due to fear, Chimchar ignores Ash's command. Ash and his Pokémon cheer for Chimchar to be brave. Team Rocket sees all this and secretly cheer for Chimchar. Ursaring uses Hammer Arm, hitting it and burying it by rocks. However, Chimchar emerges, more furious than ever as its Blaze is activated. Paul remembers well that it activated when he first encountered it. Brock knows that Blaze couldn't be activated as Chimchar was not supported, rather forced to activate it. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, negating Focus Blast and hitting Ursaring. Paul has a bit of respect, thinking this was the most powerful Flame Wheel he saw. Chimchar is still furious and attacks everything, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Piplup uses Whirlpool and Buizel Water Gun to douse the fire. Chimchar gets stopped by Ash's Pokémon, while Ash himself holds it to calm it down, even biting him. Ash yells that it won and Chimchar calms down. Chimchar is scared, though Ash praises it, as it defeated Paul's Ursaring. Paul asks him if he can control Chimchar, but Ash knows only Chimchar can, so Paul calls him a fool, but promises to battle again and leaves. Ash is still happy and tells if they work hard, they will win the Sinnoh League. Trivia *Jessie's Yanmega has been added to the opening credits. *At the end of the episode music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew can be heard playing in the background. This could reference the fact that the memorial at the end of the next episode was to that movie. *The next episode preview is narrated by Brock. *Instead of Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture, the end of the episode featured a memorial to Destiny Deoxys. This is part of a countdown to Giratina and the Sky Warrior. *As of this episode, the opening animation that accompanies Together and Together2008 has been used in more episodes than Aim to Be a Pokémon Master's original accompanying animation, making it the anime's longest-used opening animation, but not the anime's longest used opening theme, an honor which Aim to Be a Pokémon Master still holds. *When Ash is training with Dawn, the background music is "Johto Champion Battle" which is the anime version of the Johto Champion Theme used in battle against both Lance and Red in the games, Pokémon Silver and its sequel, Pokémon Soul Silver. Mistakes When Ash battles Paul, Ash is on the left corner instead of the right corner. Gallery Gligar wants experience DP081 2.jpg Gligar fell on a rock DP081 3.jpg Gligar faces Gliscor DP081 4.jpg Chimchar stops Focus Blast DP081 5.jpg Chimchar is scared of Ursaring DP081 6.jpg Ash and his Pokémon support Chimchar DP081 7.jpg Ursaring bashed Chimchar in the ground DP081 8.jpg Chimchar's fury DP081 9.jpg Flame Wheel vs. Focus Blast DP081 10.jpg Ash is attacked }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Champions